


i think i'm in love with you.

by arklie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie
Summary: It’d be so easy to tell vir—I think I’m in love with you. To hold their hands and look vir in the eyes and utter those words. They’re both so young still, when is a better time than the present?





	i think i'm in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: youth, "i think i'm in love with you."  
> written may 16th  
> cast: [razor](https://toyhou.se/6733990.razor-warbler), ??

His thoughts rush fast and blinding behind his eyes, contradicting the steady breath he had managed to keep up in front of a television he pays no attention to, and it pays no attention to him, in return. His fingers intertwine with eachother as his gaze moves to the sleeping form at the other side of the couch—chest rising up and down steadily, despite the heavy eyebags under their eyes.

A smile tugs on her lips—not one of bright joy, yellow and warm like the sun, but more along the line of a shallow oasis in the middle of a desert. Nothing’s quite okay yet, especially not to vir—new wound sliced right through an old one, still festering and rotting and bleeding. And all she could fo is to hope that things will calm down, that ve will be the closest ve could to  _ okay _ , soon.

The train of thoughts blare on as Razor goes and gets its blanket from its room, draping the thick, comforting weight all over them, careful not to disturb their sleep. It takes off their glasses from their face, brushing their hair behind their ears. The adoration in its gaze is ever-present, since quite a long time ago, although, this time it’s easily overshadowed by worry.

It’d be so easy to tell vir— _ I think I’m in love with you _ . To hold their hands and look vir in the eyes and utter those words. They’re both so young still, when is a better time than the present?

But he knows better, and for that he is grateful—he wouldn’t want to cause anymore stress towards someone he had come to love so much, platonically or otherwise. Right now, he doesn’t care about his little, unrequited crush, so much as how he wants vir to just be okay. He sits back on his side of the couch, slumping to the back of the couch. He will be vir first aid kit, if that’s what ve needs.


End file.
